1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball-hitting glove assembly for boxing training, and more particularly to a ball-hitting glove assembly for boxing training to be easily carried for a user to exercise at any time.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional boxing training apparatuses comprise a boxing sandbag A as shown in FIG. 10, a first training ball B as shown in FIG. 11, a second training ball C as shown in FIG. 12 and a third training ball D as shown in FIG. 13.
The first training ball B has a main body and two ropes respectively mounted securely on a top end and a bottom end of the main body. The second training ball C has a main body and a spring connected with the main body of the second training ball C and a ceiling. The third training ball D has a main body, a mount and a spring connected with the main body of the third training ball D and the mount.
However, the conventional boxing training apparatuses are heavy or are mounted securely at a specific location. The boxing training apparatuses cannot be easily carried and are inconvenient for boxing-training at any time.
Because the boxing training apparatuses are expensive, users have to go to a boxing gym to rent the boxing training apparatuses. This is greatly inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a ball-hitting glove assembly for boxing training to mitigate the aforementioned problems.